deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/Mr. Scratch vs Slender Man "Horrors in the Night"
(READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU VOTE) Since, my Off-Season battle was a flop, I'm going to go back to the Season battles and this battle is between Two "Horrors of the Night". There can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! ''Alan Wake's doppelganger '''or '''Mr. Scratch '''against '''the Tall Man or''' Slender Man. LET THEM FIGHT! ''' 'Mr. Scratch' Created by a figure claiming to be the poet Thomas Zayne, the nefarious Mr. Scratch is the evil doppelganger of the Warrior of Light, Alan Wake. After Alan confronted the tornado of The Darkness at The Dark Place at the bottom of Cauldron Lake, the author was trapped there, freeing Alice, but leaving Mr. Scratch to travel to the Earth in Alan's place. His ultimate motivations and goals are unclear, but he seems to answer to a higher power working for The Darkness, and his primary goal on Earth is to prepare it for an invasion of this Dark force, though he finds himself often occupied with his psychopathic outbursts of violence and crime against random civilians and taunting the mourning friends and family of Alan Wake. When Alan begins to draft "Departure", a novel meant to write him back into existence from The Dark Place, Mr. Scratch traps him in a Time Loop, forcing him to run through a never-ending, constantly repeating version of Night Springs, a TV Show Alan used to write. Though Mr. Scratch's violent nature, his dark powers and his Taken minions forced Alan to repeat the events multiple times, the Author was able to write a way out and stop Mr. Scratch- though it is unclear what the ultimate fate of the Doppelganger might be, as well as his ultimate intentions. Mr. Scratch Weapon Showcase= I showcase off all of Mr. Scratch's weapons. |-| Numerous Knives= He has a multitude of knives, which includes a razor, a combat knife and a pocket knife. He prefers to use these over any other weapon and he can use them as a throwing weapon. |-| Hammer= He calls it a "classic" and he loves it because it doesn't "have any batteries, no moving parts, just physics and technology you can rely on." and it's "a classic". |-| Hatchet= He uses this to dismember his victims and as a throwing weapon. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''He has shown that he can lift up a car and strangle someone with ease. *'Manipulation of the Darkness: He uses it a shield and take control of somebody to become a Taken. He can also possess objects and throw them at Wake. *'Teleportation: '''He uses the darkness to teleport to multiple places at once. *'Weak to light: 'If gets anywhere near light, it will damage the darkness that he uses as a shield and will leave him vulnerable to a attacks. He can also be blinded. 'Slender Man The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forums' "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos, upon which it is usually the primary antagonist. Slender Man weapon showcase= I'm going to showcase off Slender Man's only weapon. |-| Tentacles= As seen here his tentacles are used as both weapons which, he can impale his opponents with them and to grab his prey. Powers and Abilities *'Slender Walking: '''It's like teleportation because he can appear at multiple places at once. *'Camoflouge: He uses this to blend in with the trees to look like one and the reason he waers a suit is to give a sense of trust to his victims. He has used this for centuries. *'Mind Control: '''He uses this on his "proxies" or servants. *'Impersonation: 'He uses this lure victims with a child's laugh or to mimic another person's voice. *'Selective Vision: 'If you are using a camera, he will cause it to distort and that means he is near. He will also not let you see him if he does not want you to. *'Fire: 'He can create this and it will look blue and rarely, green. *'Mutilation: 'Once he is finished with his victims, he will take out their organs, put them into a sack and impale the victim onto a branch. Gory, I know. *'Sickness: If someone has a somekind of relationship with him or just come into contact with him, they might get this sickness known as "Slender Sickness". This slender sickness" is where someone has a bad coughing, bleeding from the mouth, nose, or eyes, potential blackouts, vomiting, disorientation, and potential fevers. *'Weather/day control: '''He can control the weather to do whatever he wants it to do like change it from snowy to raining or he can change the time of day as seen in the Prologue for ''Slender: the Awakening'.'' X-Factors ''X-Factor Explanations'' ''Intelligence: These are both very intelligent but, I feel Slendy is more intelligent is because he can manipulate people into doing what he wants. '''''Brutality: ''' ' C'mon, Slendy multilates his victims daily and Mr. Scratch loves murdering people so, I believe Slendy is a bit more vicious ' ' 'Experience: 'Yes, Mr. Scratch is experienced but, Slendy has been doing this for centuries and I believe he is more experienced here. 'Control: '''Now here's something Mr. Scratch is better at than the Slender Man is, control. Since, this is the Dark Place, he has full control over it and he can do whatever he wants to but, Slendy is excellent with control too. Notes *This battle will take place in the Dark Place and will also take place in a forest to give each warrior an even playing field. *This battle will be 1v1 but, they will have their servants to help them. Slendy will have his proxies and Mr. Scratch will have his Taken. *Votes must have: proper grammar and correct spelling. And they must have 5+ sentences why you think that warrior beats the other or votes with edges. *Voting ends when I want it to (aka when the battle is finished). Author's Opinion (Note that this is my opinion and it doesn't count as a vote. I'm not counting it because it's not in my style as a vote and it would feel wrong to me for someone to vote on their own battle.) If you were to ask me "Who do you think will win this fight?" I would say that this is close and it's really hard to decide. Then, I'd remember that Mr. Scratch has the darkness armor that can only be destroyed from light and if Slender Man can find some light source to use, he can beat him but, other than that he can't. I also do remember that Slender Man can harm be harmed by weapons due to the Jeff the Killer fight. I believe Slender Man will lose this battle. The battle between "Horrors in the Night" A woman is stumbling into the forest with a drink in her right hand; she is old and homeless. She takes another swivel of alcohol and stumbles into a telephone pole. When she stumbled into the post, she fell backwards onto her back. Still with drink in hand, she arches her arms to support her to get a look at what stopped her. Her vision is blurred but, she can make out that it was a telephone pole and she could make out that a piece of paper stuck to it. She struggles to stand up but, she somehow, gets to her feet and tries to read what the piece of paper says. Her vision is still blurred and she then, shrugs and continues to stumble into the forest. She lifts her arm as she is walking and looks at her watch and struggles to look at the time. “What time is it?” she asks herself. “It’s so blurry, thanks to this godd*mn drink.” She takes another swig and tries to concentrate. After a couple minutes, (to her, it felt like a half of an hour), she makes out the time and it turns out to be 11:39 pm. She shrugs and thinks to herself: “It hasn’t been that long.” She then, continues to stumble deeper into the woods. The deeper she goes, the more it seems that the trees are surrounding her. It’s as if they were putting her inside some cage or they are going to engulf her. She looks around to see that she too far gone in the woods; fear taking over, she tries to backtrack herself but, to no avail, she goes deeper into the woods. As she was trying to get out of this wood, she trips and her drink breaks. “Well, sh*t!” she says angrily as she looks at the broken bottle and sees that the leaves have been soaked with alcohol. She also sees the broken glass and she drops the broken bottle. “I don't need that anymore.” She thinks to herself. She continues to stumble deeper into the forest, unwillingly because she knows that if she continues, she won't come back out. But, why should she care? She's really got nothing to live for. She's homeless, got no money, barely any clothes, and alcoholic. Besides, her life is coming to end soon anyway because, of age and alcohol. She's an old lady; she's seen a lot of stuff. It also feels so comforting to go deeper into the woods in which, she knows she won't come out. As she is walking, she feels something is getting closer and closer to her; but, each time she turns around, nothing is there. She feels that something and when she turns around, she doesn't expect what she sees. She sees a tall, bald, faceless man in a suit and tie towering over her with its head cocked to the right side. She felt that comforting feeling has come back and as the man embraced her, she felt right at home. After a minute or two, she felt large hands cover her head and before she knew it, her neck was broken. Her lifeless body falls to the ground and the tall man looks around and sees a tree branch on his right. He then, picks up the lifeless and just throws it on the branch, impaling her on it. “Oh c’mon! Why’d she have to die that way?” a voice behind him exclaims. The tall man turns around to see a man in a suit, without a tie, with puffed up, slick black hair and a with a bit of a shaven beard. “Impaling her on a branch? You had no connection with her! You could’ve used this.” He explains to him as he pulls out a pocket knife. The tall man tries to teleport away from him but, that suited man teleports with him. The tall man tries it again but, the suited man is still with him. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘How can this human still be with me when I try to get away?’ Well, it's because I can teleport with you and it's because you're in my world, which is called the Dark Place and I have friend that looks like me, his name is Alan Wake.” he smiles. “Since, you're in my world, you play by my rules.” His smile disappears and he has an intense look on his face. He puts his hands by his sides and curls his fingers to look like they were grabbing something. It then feels like the world has begun to shake. “Slendy buddy, let's have some fun!” he tells him with the same intense look. As he says this, multiple humans, surrounded by a dark aura armed with axes, knives, pickaxes, sledgehammers and chainsaws, appear in all different sizes and shapes. From behind Slenderman, came his proxies. He extends his finger and points at the Taken. His proxies look at him and nod. Two of them draw a handgun and open fire on them but, all it looked like that the bullets bounced off of them. In response, multiple Taken charge towards them. One literally launches itself at a proxy with its kitchen knife and cuts her on her left arm. Another one jumps towards her and it slices her throat, killing her. In a rage, another proxy charges at the Taken only to die when he is decapitated with an axe. One by one, the proxies begin to die; each in different ways. “See Slendy? You can’t win in my world. You just can’t wi- what the he- stop it! Stop that crap!” Scratch angrily commands one of the proxies. Slenderman looks to see what is happening and one of his proxies is using light as a weapon and the Taken are losing their dark aura. Slenderman sees this as an opportunity and tries to change the time of day to daylight but, nothing happens. “You aren’t changing anything, buddy!” Scratch angrily says. “You’re in my world, remember?!” He snickers. A fire then, erupts near a group of Taken and their dark aura is gone. He then teleports near the group and like an explosion, his tentacles begin to attack each Taken, impaling them, causing them to disintegrate into light. He then hears a whirring sound behind him and huge man with a chainsaw in hand and swings wildly at him but misses because he has teleported behind him. In a split second, Slendy notices that his aura is gone as well. He then, stabs him through the neck with one of his tentacles and the rest go into different parts of the lower and upper torso. With some strength, he splits him open in half through force, he then disintegrates. He turns around to see multiple Taken charging towards him and fire erupts from the ground and the group disintegrates. But, trailing behind is a bald, built, shirtless human carrying a pickaxe and to fire then, appears where that human is. He turns around to face the next set of opponents but, he looks to see that there are two of those same humans now. He uses his tentacles to stab them in the head; they fall down and disintegrate. He turns back around to see a murder of crows coming towards him and they look to made of the dark aura. They seem to be barreling towards him and just as they are about to strike him, he uses a wall of fire to destroy them all and it works. He sees another flock of crows come towards him and instead of attacking him head on, they go to the ground and form this grey, hairy, small creature with long, sharp nails, and serrated, long teeth and large pale eyes. It literally launches itself at him but, is stabbed in the neck by one the tentacles and another one stabs itself through the jaw through the skull and he rips the head off. It disintegrates. The last four proxies come up to their master, ready for what’s to come after them. “Looks like you got rid of my guys, eh? How would you like it if I got rid of yours?!” He says as it feels if the world begins to shake and half of the group are off their feet. He possess a large tree and launches it at the group of proxies, only half get out of the way but, the ones who were knocked off of their feet were hit by the tree launched at them. He then, teleports to the final two(which are on both of his sides) with a hammer in his right hand and a hatchet in his left hand. He ducks a punch from his right and lands the hatchet right into the kneecap, causing the proxy to fall on one knee in pain. The proxy on his left (she has a knife in her hand) swings at Scratch but he moves out of the way and hits in the ribs with it and begins to beat her head to get her on the ground and she does after three hits, he switches to the other side and uses the claws to stab her in the head with it and leaves it in her head. He then, looks over at the other proxy (that is still on one knee) and uses the hatchet to stick into the last proxy’s head. He then draws out a pocket knife and a combat knife. “Let’s have some fun.” He grins and launches himself at Slendy. The Slenderman teleports behind but, before he could stab him, Scratch turns around and cuts off every tentacle that comes his way, and as he cuts one, he gets closer to him and once he does, he stabs him in the leg, which the Slenderman falls to one knee, with the pocket knife, he then lets go of the pocket knife and spins around to cut him in the chest with the combat knife. He looks at Slendy with grin on his and slowly advances towards him. Knife held high and before he can stab him on the top of his head, fire erupts from the ground and knocks him off his feet and his “shield” disappears. He shakes his head and looks up to see the large man had gotten to his feet and started walking towards him still with that knife in his knee. Slendy teleports and appears right on top of him. He then is picked up by the neck to be above Slendy’s head. He teleports them both to a tree and smashes Scratch through it and drops him but, whiles he’s dropping, he gives a nice punch to the jaw of Scratch causing him to fall in different direction. He again on the ground and again, Slendy picks him by the neck and squeezes a bit harder to make him drop the combat knife. He teleports a straight razor to his hand and drops that as well. He kicks him in the chest and punches Slendy right in the face which causes him to drop Scratch. Scratch catches his breath and picks Slendy up in the gorilla press position and throws him into a tree. Scratch then, possesses the three blade, including the one in Slendy’s kneecap which is pulled out of his knee and comes to Mr. Scratch which the three blades, the straight razor, the combat knife and the pocket knife are floating near Scratch’s head. As soon as Slendy gets up, two of the knives are plunged into the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees and the razor makes an X on his face and cuts his arms. He then, forces the razor back to his hand. He teleports to behind Slendy, grabs his head with the razor at his throat. “This was so fun and now, it’s time to die.” Scratch says with a evil chuckle. Just as he was about to slit Slendy’s throat, Slenderman teleports away. He begins to go out into the open and not behind a tree. Before he knew it, Slendy was behind him and before he could turn around, a tentacles impaled him through the chest and lifted him off of the ground. Slenderman then, plunged the tentacle through the back of the head where the face is, creating a giant hole where his smug face should be. After the tentacles slides out of the places that have been impaled, he falls to the ground and disintegrates. Slenderman looks at the carnage and teleports away from this “Dark Place”. Expert's Opinion Mr. Scratch has no weapons really, and he relies on his Taken to do his dirty work for him. When that was all gone, he was going to lose this fight. He fought valiantly but, he lost in the end. Category:Blog posts